The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for picking up dog or other pet solid waste and, more particularly, to apparatus which may be manually manipulated to pick up and dispose of animal waste in a bag and to a method of utilizing such apparatus without manual contact with the waste-holding bag.
It is often desirable, and in some localities mandated by law, to retrieve pet droppings from streets, sidewalks, lawns, etc. Among prior art devices intended for such purpose are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,525 dated May 27, 1969 of Jones, 3,606,436 dated Sep. 20, 1971 of Lynch, 4,078,838 dated Mar. 14, 1978 of Nadratowski, 4,194,777 dated Mar. 25, 1980 of Carns, 4,225,169 dated Sep. 30, 1980 of Detoma and 5,203,598 dated Apr. 20, 1993 of Lindlbauer. In general, the prior art apparatus includes numerous structural elements, linkages, etc., complicating construction and operation, and increasing fabrication and assembly costs. Moreover, the prior art apparatus and the manner of operation thereof brings the animal waste into contact with portions of the apparatus and/or requires operator manipulation of mechanical linkages and/or the waste-containing bag.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved apparatus for retrieving and disposing of animal droppings which is simple yet effective in operation, economical in construction, and rugged and durable in use.
Another object is to provide a method of placing animal droppings in a bag and disposing of the waste-containing bag without manual contact therewith other than initially placing the bag upon apparatus by which it is manipulated.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.